Ragyō Kiryūin
|Kana = きりゅういん らょう |Roumaji = Queen bitchface |Kanji = 鬼龍院 羅暁 |Image = Ep11-ragyoclose.jpg |Image-size = 275px |Race = bitch |Gender = bitch |Hair = double rainbow |Eyes = bitch coloured |Occupation = bitch mum of the year |Weapon = Life Fibers |Affiliation = Revocs Corporation Honnōji Academy |Uniform = Kamui Junketsu |Allies = Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Enemies = everyone |Status = Bitch |Family = Satsuki Kiryūin (Daughter) Ryūko Matoi (Daughter) Sōichirō Kiryūin (Ex-Husband, deceased) |Anime = Episode 6 |Japanese = Romi Park}} is the mother of Satsuki Kiryūin and Ryūko Matoi. She is the CEO of the Revocs Corporation, as well as the chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors. In Episode 17, she replaces Satsuki Kiryūin, becoming the main antagonist of Kill la Kill. Appearance Ragyō's most prominent feature is her resplendent multicolored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. She seems to be quite tall as well. She has seven star shaped scars on her back that greatly resemble the ones emblazoned in Goku Uniforms possibly because of her being fused with life fibers leaving those seven scars. Personality Ragyō is a character bathed in luxury, and it shows in her overall presentation and attitude. She is vain and proud, and boasts her power and status abundantly. According to Rei Hōōmaru, her character and morals are at the very least questionableRei Hōōmaru#Memorable quotes. She is impeccably devoted and loyal to the Life Fibers, and has little regard for human life, using her infant daughters as experiments. Ragyo, like Satsuki, is willing to indulge her inferiors whims, and is quite personable with those loyal to her. She even, in some way, takes some pride in her daughter's success, and is surprised that Satsuki would betray her. However, she is is also shown to be quite sadistic and ruthless, brutalizing Satsuki while maniacally taunting and laughing at her. She even went as far as to ambush and tear out Ryuko's heart and show it to her, simply to make a point. Her cruelty is shown to be even more sinister, as she has on many occasions been'' disturbingly'' inappropriate with her daughter, fondling and even sexually assaulting Satsuki. It is implied that this abuse has gone on for years. Relationships Satsuki Kiryūin She is Ragyō's eldest daughter, and they share a complicated relationship. Ragyō exposed Satsuki to Life Fibers in an experiment to attempt to lower the infant's resistance to them. When the experiment showed that Satsuki could not overcome her body's natural resistance to fibers, Ragyō decided instead to use Satsuki as a tool for COVERS. Upon Satsuki's betrayal, although surprised, Ragyō had no qualms with brutalizing her daughter and taking her captive. Raygo also sexually abuses her, and it is implied that Satsuki has been enduring this abuse for years. Ryūko Matoi She is Ragyō's younger daughter who was presumed dead after a supposedly failed experiment that involved fusing Ryūko's body with Life Fibers. It was found out that the experiment did not quite fail, and as a result Ryūko's body is completely merged with Life Fibers. Later, Ragyō would try to lure Ryūko to Honnōji Academy in order to trap her with help of Nui Harime. The plan succeeded; Nui and Ragyō managed to forcibly have Ryūko wear Junketsu, brainwashing her in the process and making her attack Nudist Beach and the Student Council. Nui Harime Nui assists Ragyō with her plan, although she says that she does what she wants on her own whim. She seems to be on friendly terms with Ragyō. Nui, however, was created by Ragyō in an artifical Life Fiber womb, presumably after having believed that she failed at fusing her newborn daughter with Life Fibers. Rei Hōōmaru As a Revocs Corporation officer and Ragyō's personal secretary, Rei has shown to be fiercely dedicated to Ragyō and her insane ambitions. Rei has even gone so far as to risk her own life to defend Ragyō from physical harm. Powers & Abilities *'Life Fibers' **'Superhuman Strength and Regeneration' - Ragyō's physiology has been enhanced with Life Fibers. Because of this, she has incredible durability, healing capabilities, as well as superhuman strength, enough to physically overpower a Kamui-wearing opponent. Due to the power of Life Fibers dwelling inside of her body, her entire being cannot be slain as long as one thread remains uncut. ** - By sewing Life Fibers known as Marionette Threads into the brains of her victims, Ragyō can bend anyone to do her bidding. ***An exception to this power is Ryūko Matoi. She has been able to break free of Ragyō's control, possibly because of the Life Fibers implanted into her body. * ** - After donning Junketsu, Ragyō is able to activate Life Fiber Override, transforming the Kamui into a variation of Satsuki's Life Fiber Override form and increasing Ragyō's strength exponentionally. Unlike her daughter Satsuki, Ragyō is able to draw out the Kamui's full power, as she herself is a being who's merged with the Life Fibers. With the full power of Junketsu, Ragyō was able to easily move behind Ryūko, stab her through her chest with her bare hand and pull out her heart (despite Ryūko using True Life Fiber Synchronise at the time). Ragyō has consistently shown the ability to bend rays of light themselves around her body, causing her to constantly emit bright waves of multi-colored light from her body at all times. Though this might only be used for effect, other characters show reactions to this. Most notably, Rei Hōōmaru always puts on sunglasses whenever Ragyō makes an entrance. Memorable quotes ;"Now, which one of you will adorn me today?" : ''- Ragyō addressing her many dresses'' Image gallery Ep06-ragyophone.jpg Ep11-ragyoback.jpg|Ragyō's seven star shaped scars. Ragyo_kiryuin.png ragyo_alternateOutfit.png|Ragyo Kiryuin - Alternate Outfit Junk.PNG|Ragyō Kiryūin wearing Junketsu mental refitting.jpg|"Mental Refitting" ability References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters